To See You Again
by VampireDiariesMania
Summary: 8 years have passed. Klaus is still in New Orleans with his son Liam who he had with Hayley. Caroline heard the news shortly after he left Mystic Falls. Feeling betrayed she runs away from the town and the United States in general, until one day, her curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to go to New Orleans... This is a translation of Te Revoir by Miiia. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Caroline POV

Eight years, I've been away from everything that I've ever known for eight long years. I am currently in London where I am settled and where I found a job as a journalist. I look as though I am 26 years old but I will forever be 17. Eight year earlier I fled Mystic Falls, you could say that nothing was keeping me there apart from my mum. Bonnie was dead, Tyler made it clear that he was never coming back and that we were over, Elena and Damon were together and were deep in love and didn't care about anyone else. Stefan had left, Matt had left with Rebekah, but I don't know where, apparently she was showing him the world. Just like Klaus had promised me, it was partly due to him that I fled. Shortly after he left for New Orleans, Stefan told me as to why he left so suddenly, but I never thought that it would affect me so much.

Flashback

"Everything is just a disaster Stefan, Bonnie is dead, Elena is so in love with Damon, Matt, I don't even know where he is, the same goes for Tyler"

"I know Care, everybody is leaving and I'm also thinking of doing the same"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like you just said, everyone is deserting this town even Klaus with his wolf"

"His wolf?" I asked taken aback.

"Oh, did you not already know? Hayley is apparently pregnant with his child. It could be that Klaus' were-wolf gene dominates over his vampiric side which allows him to have children!"

"Hayley?" I was stunned.

"He told me it was a one night stand. Except now he's got a kid!"

Stefan watched my reaction, I didn't move and I started to weep bitterly.

"Hey Care, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Stef. Listen, I have to go, I have things to do" I lied.

I got out of there as quick as I could so I could get home as soon as possible. I was devastated and I cried the whole night.

'I will be your last love'. Rubbish. He didn't wait for me at all and he slept with that wolf-bitch. Klaus was the only man for whom I was first choice. But I was blind; I pushed him away to please my friends. With my stupidity, I slipped through his fingers and he slept with someone else. I thought the whole world was against me, I was mad at him, mad at Hayley but most of all mad with myself. I couldn't stand this situation anymore therefore that was the reason as to why I let. But after eight years in London people were starting to suspect that something wasn't right seeing as I wasn't ageing. It was time to leave. But before settling down somewhere else, there was something I wanted to see: to see Klaus with his child and Hayley in New Orleans so that I could understand that Klaus no longer wanted me.

Third Person POV

Caroline was on her way back to American soil, she was happy, but above all, happy to see her mum again and also Stefan who she had remained in good contact with. For the moment she was looking for a train to be able to circulate this new town which she didn't know her way around. Finding Klaus wouldn't be so hard. All she would need to do is find the most impressive house and the richest man in New Orleans and she would find him without a doubt. She hired a little car near to the airport and after a few minutes of driving she was lost. She was on a road surrounded by an imposing forest. She pulled up on one side and left the car concentrating on a sound that would indicate where she could find other people who could help her. She heard something on the path to her right and decided to follow it. Little by little she went further into the forest until she decided that she had dreamed it. But as soon as she turned around she found her self nose to nose with a man.

"Oh you scared me!"

"Are we lost little blonde girl?" asked the man.

"Pretty much, yes"

"It's very reckless to stay in the neighbourhood" he said fixing his eyes on her.

"Why?" she challenged him.

"Well my lovely, if I were a vampire like yourself I wouldn't be walking around in this forest the night of a full moon"

"Werewolves"

"Exactly. I think I'm going to have fun with you!"

Caroline tried to leave but he took her before she could and slammed her up against the nearest tree. His force impressed Caroline. It must be said that with his sheer strength he couldn't have been human; he had one hell of a right hand which led Caroline to believe that he was supernatural. The fact that Caroline wasn't trained for fighting did not do her any favours.

"Let me go" she cried.

"Oh no, you see, your species has forced us to live hidden like rats, submitted to you. A little vengeance will do me the world of good."

"Please, have pity. I'm not even from here"

"I have nothing to do! Do you know the legend of the werewolves?"

"…"

"One bite and a vampire dies in a lot of sufferance. It's not a pretty sight believe me!"

"No! Please don't!"

Caroline tried in vain to fight but the wolf jumped at her throat and bit her as hard as her could. She let out an immense scream of pain and he let her go and she fell do the ground visibly shaken and she could already feel her strength leaving her.

"You will suffer for a long time dear, no one comes around here and anyway, there is no cure!"

The man left feeling ever so proud of himself. He went to tell his pack about the death he just caused. Caroline was laid down on the cold, hard ground. She was going to die here. She should never have come back to the States, all that just to die! Her life was a joke, she didn't even have time to say goodbye to her mum and Stefan. And Klaus? Deep down, she really wanted him to come and save her and that time could go back so she could start from scratch with him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a cracking sound, someone was approaching. Was it the man coming back to finish her off? She turned her head and saw a wolf. But this can't be possible; it wasn't even night time yet the transformation had started! A hybrid perhaps Caroline thought. The wolf came closer to her and Caroline could see it better. It wasn't an ordinary wolf; it was smaller like a puppy. This couldn't be right; no children were hybrids Caroline said to herself. After this last question Caroline fainted.

This wolf-pup was none other that the eight year old son of Klaus, Liam. He was also a hybrid but he had continued to grow since his birth. He found Caroline whilst he was walking in the woods in his animal form, even though his father had forbidden it. He didn't know why but he wanted to save this vampire and he knew that his father's blood could save her. He carried Caroline on his back until they got to his house which was hidden by the forest. Finally, he put Caroline on the ground and turned back into his human form.

"Uncle Elijah!" he cried.

"Liam, finally! I didn't know where you…" Elijah stopped when he saw Caroline Forbes unconscious on the ground.

"I found her in the woods, she's been bitten by one of the wolves. Dad needs to come and save her!"

"Very well. I'll put her on the bed. Go and find me some hot water and some towels please" he asked his nephew.

"Ok, I'm going" he replied, proud to be useful.

Elijah took Caroline in his arms and took her upstairs and put her on Klaus' bed. At that moment, she opened her eyes.

"Elijah?" she said in a weak voice.

"You are safe Caroline, my brother will soon be here to cure you" he said in a reassuring voice.

"Klaus…"

Caroline felt very woozy and she didn't know where she was. Elijah left the room and stumbled into Liam with the towel and the bowel of hot water.

"She's in dad's room?"

"Yes, go and take care of her Liam. I need to call your father"

"OK"

His nephew entered the room and sat next to Caroline and started to clean her beautiful face which reassured her a little. At the same time, Elijah was waiting for Klaus to pick up.

"Elijah I am a little busy at the moment, I will call you back later"

"No, it's important. Your son was in the forest, again."

"I have already told him how dangerous it is, I will speak with him later"

"He found a vampire bitten by a wolf, you need to come"

"Well, it has nothing to do with me! If he dies, well the vampire was stupid enough to go out into the forest when we have a war with the wolves going on!"

"It's Caroline Forbes"

"…"

"Niklaus?"

"I'm on my way"

He hung up. Elijah knew that he would come as quickly as possible.

Liam was with Caroline, taking care of her. She opened her eyes a little and seemed disorientated.

"Who are you?" she asked the young boy.

"My name is Liam, you are at my house, and you're safe. My dad is coming to save you!"

"Klaus?"

"Yes"

She fell back into unconsciousness a few seconds later.

Klaus' POV

Caroline! Caroline was here, in New Orleans! How was this even possible?! I haven't seen her since my departure. I had to save her. It must have been a sign that Liam found her. I hurried up to save the one person worthy of my blood. I arrived back home and I stormed into the house and asked my brother where she was. In my room he told me. I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I saw my son sat next to her, holding her hand and cleaning her with water.

"Dad! You're here. Quick, save her!"

"I will, now go to your room for now, we need to talk later, just the two of us about the rules we established. You know that you shouldn't go into the forest alone"

"Am I going to be punished?" asked the little boy, worried.

"We will see, now go son"

Klaus kissed his son on the forehead whilst his son kissed him on the cheek. The young boy left for his room. Klaus ran back to his bed and stroked Caroline's face to wake her up.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus?!"

"You need to drink love, here" he said, offering her his wrist.

She bit into it without hesitating and savoured the sweet and perfumed blood that was Klaus'. He remembered the two other times when he had saved her from the deadly bite and he realised that this exchange was the most intimate. Caroline drank and drank. Then, when her wound closed up, she stopped and looked at Klaus, who was only a few centimetres away from her. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"You came…thank you" she finally said.

"I will always come for you sweetheart!"

She smiled; he hadn't changed a bit, with his charming smile which he always wore in every situation. This reassured her a little, that perhaps he hadn't forgotten her after all. He had saved her, even after all these years.

"You need to sleep a little, rest until you feel better"

She nodded her head, too tired from the day's events to talk. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Klaus drew the curtains so that the room was in darkness and he left to re-join his son in his bedroom. He found his son on his bed reading his favourite book given to him by his uncle.

"Liam!" he said to get his son's attention.

"Dad how is the girl?" he asked hastily.

"She is no longer in danger, don't worry" he replied sitting next to Liam.

"Son, it is too dangerous for you to be out alone in the forest, even when you are in your wolf form!"

"I know but I wanted to go there but you weren't here to come with me"

"I had things to do!"

"That's what you always say dad" Liam said laughing.

"I know, but somebody needs to keep the town safe!"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Why did you bring Caroline here?" asked Klaus.

"Who?"

"Err, the girl" Klaus replied, mentally kicking himself for saying Caroline's name.

"I don't really know, she's really pretty, like an angel, and I didn't want her to die"

"You're right, she is angel" said Klaus approvingly.

"But how do you know her name dad? You must know her then" concluded Liam.

Caught red-handed by my own son Klaus said to himself.

"In effect, you could say that I know her" he admitted.

"How?"

"It's a long story, perhaps she could tell you"

"Is she a friend of mums?" Liam asked innocently.

"Not particularly" he said laughing when he thought about the conflict between the two women. Caroline was very loving and never wished any ill thoughts on anyone, but Hayley was that one exception to the rule.

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, let her rest for now. Whilst we wait, perhaps we could do something together, just you and me?"

"Ooh yes, I'll show you the football tricks that Uncle Elijah taught me"

Liam got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Come on dad!"

Klaus followed him with a great sense of pride. He loved his son more than anything in the world and was happy about his current situation. The two played football like a normal father and son.

After about two hours Caroline woke up. She found herself in a strange room that she didn't recognise and this scared her a little. Then she remembered, about Klaus, about Elijah and about little Liam who saved her. Two knocks were heard on the door.

"Come in"

It was Elijah who came in with a tray in his hands.

"You're awake. I thought a little blood wouldn't do you any harm"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you"

He put the tray on the nightstand and he handed her a cup of hot blood. She took it and drank thirstily. It was exactly what she needed to refresh herself.

"That's much better, thank you"

"You're welcome. You're lucky that Liam found you"

"I am"

"Would you like to come downstairs? Liam and Klaus are there."

"Sure, let's go" she accepted timidly.

Deep down, she just wanted to see Klaus again and learn about his new life. But she didn't want to be thrown in the lion's den. She was scared. Scared of being rejected again, scared of seeing if Klaus' feelings had changed and scared of being face to face with Hayley again. However, deep down the idea of seeing Klaus again made her happy. The problem would be seeing what happened next…


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas everyone!

Chapter Two:

With butterflies in her stomach, Caroline went down with Elijah to join Klaus and Liam in the garden. The beautiful vampire felt out of place and would have liked to have hidden in a hole. Once they reached the terrace she saw Klaus playing football with his son. It was touching because it was just a father and son together and not a hybrid vampire. Klaus was really bringing out his humanity; it reminded Caroline of how he was with her. Others could not see his humanity because he only showed it to a small few. She lingered a little at Liam, he really was the spitting image of his father there was no doubt about it. He had the same blond curls, the same blue-grey eyes, even the same dimples! Even in his attitude you could see similarities between them. Liam was basically a mini Klaus. Caroline laughed at the idea; she didn't think it possible to ever see Klaus with a child. Klaus turned to Caroline when he heard her laughter. He looked at her intensely which was also accompanied by his faithful smile. He approached her but was beaten by Liam, who had run to see Caroline.

"Caroline you're awake! Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you! Liam isn't it?"

"Yes, Liam Mikaelson. Delighted to meet you!" he said, taking her hand to kiss it just as his elders did. Elijah and Klaus laughed.

"Caroline Forbes!" she replied, amused.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Klaus finally asked.

"Much better! Thank you both for saving me."

"Yes! I carried you on my back right up to the house and after…"

"Liam, can you come with me for two minutes to leave Caroline and your father alone?"

"But I want to be with Caroline" complained Liam.

"Go with your uncle, we'll see each other later" Caroline told him with a wink of her eye.

"OK"

Liam and Elijah then left and Klaus internally thanked his brother for giving him this intimate moment alone with Caroline. They sat down on the sofa outside on the terrace.

"Sorry, my son is rather energetic!" said Klaus.

"It's nothing, don't worry. He's quite adorable"

"Thank you. But I'm warning you now, he is very inquisitive and he will bombard you with questions!"

"I can't blame him. I am also curious about him" she laughed.

"How are you though?" he asked seriously.

"I'm doing alright. I've just returned to the States."

"You left Mystic Falls?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I was done with all of the problems I had there. There were too many bad memories."

"I heard about Bonnie's death, I'm so sorry love. I know that you two were close."

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

"So where did you go then? Did you travel much?" asked Klaus trying to make the conversation a little less serious.

"I settled down in London but I didn't travel much no. I lived my little life there."

"Alone?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I thought Tyler would have accompanied you"

"Nope"

"What happened?"

Caroline didn't know if she should really tell Klaus everything. Tell him that Tyler just threw her about. Admit to him that Tyler wasn't 'the one'. Recognise that from the beginning he was right, Tyler would never be enough for her. Despite all of her doubts, she began to tell her story, knowing that she trusted Klaus and that he wouldn't think any less of her.

"Well after you gave him back his freedom, I called him and he said he was coming home. But after several days he still hadn't turned up. He finally admitted that he wasn't coming home, that he didn't want to, and that his new life was wherever he was with his pack." She explained in a quiet voice.

"But you were in Mystic Falls, he should have come home to see you!" said Klaus, completely scandalised.

"Well that's been and gone now. I think I had turned the page for quite some time on our relationship but I just wasn't aware."

"I'm so sorry for you love"

"You couldn't have done anything. He didn't even know what to expect. Anyway, what about you?" she asked, not wanting to talk about her failed relationships.

"Well I've been in New Orleans for all these years. I've been staying here with Elijah and Liam and Rebekah drops in from time to time."

"You came here to reclaim your title that Marcel took from you right?"

"Yes I did, but after that I realised that there was a much greater threat here"

"What?"

"The werewolves! There is war between the vampires and the werewolves over territory. The vampires have the upper hand at the moment but the wolves are growing in strength."

"Quite a programme then!"

"You'll never get bored with me sweetheart!" he said with a wink of his eye.

"And what about Liam? I don't understand, what he is, a wolf, a hybrid?"

"Liam was born a hybrid; the witches told me that he will stop growing on the day of his twentieth birthday. But for now he grows like a normal child but has all the extra abilities a hybrid has: speed, compulsion, hearing, strength, and the ability to turn when he wants."

"But it doesn't hurt him when he turns? I mean when you turn, all the bones in your body break"

"It is a distinctive characteristic of Liam, his transformation is not like mine or that of the other werewolves, and it's more a kind of metamorphosis where he can turn instantly without pain."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive!"

"I'll tell you now; you couldn't have imagined my reaction when I went to see his cot one morning to find a little wolf asleep instead of a human baby!"

"So young and already managing to change!"

"Yes, he didn't do it consciously; when he was older I had to teach him to stay human rather than wolf. But he loves to turn and go out into the woods even though I'm constantly telling him not to given the current situation."

"Like father, like son, you two just can't follow the rules" she teased.

Klaus laughed "Yes, you're right!"

"And uh ... I just wanted to know something."

"Anything love"

"Where is Hayley?"

"She's gone. She left when Liam was just a year old"

"She, she abandoned him?!"

"Yes, she said it wasn't the life she wanted" replied Klaus bitterly.

"But how can you abandon a child? Your child?"

"I know sweetheart. Anyway, Elijah convinced me to let her go and not to kill her. But when my son started asking questions about his mum, I told him she was dead.

"Why?!"

"I knew that when Liam is older, he would want to find her and would inevitably be disappointed. I was disappointed by my mother and Mikael throughout my childhood and I don't want Liam to experience that too."

Caroline could hear the sincerity in Klaus' voice. He was a father wanting to protect his child no matter what.

"I understand. I just never imagined that Hayley could do that."

"You never held Hayley close to your heart did you?"

"God no, I hated her. I just thought that with her history, you know, with her biological parents that she never knew, I thought that she wouldn't make the same mistake with her son."

"Yes well Hayley is a manipulator and very egocentric. She never had any maternal love towards Liam and I hate her for that."

"Yeah well that didn't stop you from sleeping with her"

Klaus was surprised by her words, but he knew that he deserved them. He had always thought that if Caroline discovered the truth about his time with Hayley she would hate him and that he would lose her.

"Caroline I never loved Hayley. You have my word. I immediately regretted my actions"

"Don't pay attention to what I said, it was stupid. I have no right to you"

Klaus wanted to reply but Elijah interrupted them.

"Niklaus, Marcel has just called me. There is a problem on the eastern side of the town. The wolves are destroying everything they come across and they have grown in number. He needs some reinforcement!"

"Let's go then!"

"I'll wait for you in the car."

His brother left and he turned to Caroline.

"Love, could you stay here with Liam? I would be very reassured knowing you two were inside together"

"Of course, of you go!"

"Thank you sweetheart."

They were gone within a blink of an eye.

Caroline found herself alone in the house and she decided to join Liam. She used her vampire hearing to find where he was in the massive Mikaelson residence. He was upstairs so she followed the noise. She stopped outside his door and knocked.

"Yeah?"

Caroline entered Liam's bedroom. It was very big and had a large bed which was totally disproportionate to the size of the little boy, a bookcase which was full of books and a desk where Liam was currently sat.

"Hey sweet, your father and uncle have left so it is just us two now."

"Yeah, I heard them leave. Come in!"

Caroline walked over and she leaned over his desk to see what he was doing. She found a sketch beginning to taking shape and a bunch of pencil and charcoal scattered around.

"Do you draw?"

"Yep, dad who taught me, but I'm much less talented than him."

"Your father has a lot of experience, you know. He has trained for years and years to reach his level!" she said reassuringly.

"Has dad already shown you his drawings?"

"Yes, a few times." replied Caroline remembering the evening of the ball where he showed her his work.

"How did you two meet?"

"Uh, well ..."

Caroline didn't know what to say, she didn't want to go into details either. Well, you see, your daddy came to my town with the intention of sacrificing my best friend, and then he turned my best friend and my boyfriend into a hybrid, and then there was the sire-bond, my friends tried to kill him as well because he bit me. No, you can't tell him that Care, she thought.

Seeing the hesitation of the beautiful blonde Liam stood up from his chair and took her hand to guide her onto the bed where they sat more comfortably. He hoped that she would tell him her story now.

"Well?"

"You are very curious!" Caroline noticed.

"Yeah I know! He answered.

"Well I lived in Mystic Falls. It's a small town with not very much to do. I've always lived there and I had my friends there too. One day your father came to town as he had some business to do."

"And you become friends?"

"Not really, at first it was a little complicated, but after taking the time to get to know each other, you could say that a friendship was born I guess."

Caroline thought about what she was saying. She remembered the time he lent her a dress for prom, or the time he came to save them during graduation and when he was allowed to Tyler to return to town. She considered him her friend.

"Was it a long time ago?"

"No, it was about a year before you were born."

"Oh ok, did you know my dad is over 1000 years old!" he said proudly.

"Yes I know, he's the oldest vampire on earth!"

"And he's the strongest and he's a hybrid!"

"That's right" laughed Caroline. She was pleased to watch the admiration that Liam had for his dad.

"However, I don't really know that much about my mum" said the boy sadly.

"I didn't really know her so I'm afraid I can't really tell you anything about her."

"Dad said she was a werewolf but I don't remember her."

"Do you have any photos of her?"

"No but when I asked dad he gave me this."

Liam leant over to open a drawer of his desk and pulled out a sheet and showed it to Caroline. Klaus had drawn Hayley's face; he had an incredible talent as you could say that the sketch looked like a photo! Although Caroline hated Hayley she couldn't help but admire the drawing.

"That's her. Does it actually look like her?"

"Yes very much so. Your father is very talented."

"He paints as well, he has a studio, do you want to see?"

Liam jumped off his bed and ran down the corridor pulling Caroline along with him. They reached the door but Caroline stopped.

"Are you sure we're allowed in?"

"Dad doesn't like me doing it but he's not here so he'll never know!" he answered with a glint of mischievousness in his eye. He looks so much like his dad when he does that Caroline thought to herself.

She followed him and walked into the room. The windows were small so as not to damage the paintings with the light. Several paintings were propped up against the wall and the room had the smell of fresh paint.

"All that is what dad has painted" he said showing her.

"Wow, that's a lot!"

She followed him as he opened the draws of a desk full of drawings.

"Oh look Caroline, it's you!" he said handing her the paper.

She took it and it was definitely her. True to himself Klaus had drawn her with this angelic look that she didn't see in herself. The design was beautiful and well done. Klaus had this habit of always dating his works on the back, so she turned the drawing over and was able to read the date: 06-03-2021. This sketch was done only two months ago! She thought it was something that Klaus had done after he left. Could it be that he hadn't forgotten her? Was he still waiting for her?

"You're very pretty here."

"Thank you Liam."

After their little finding, they put everything away carefully and they left and went to the living room to wait for Klaus and Elijah. Liam read whilst Caroline watched him lost in her thoughts. The door opened and Liam let go of his book, the person approached and he shouted out:

"Aunt Bekah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you all got everything you wanted for Christmas! Happy Reading...

**Chapter 3**

"Aunt Bekah!"

Liam jumped off the sofa and ran to his aunt who he hadn't seen for a month to give her a hug. Caroline stood up but remained behind.

"You came back!"

"Yes, I missed my favourite nephew!" Caroline?" she asked surprised.

"Hey Rebekah" she said timidly.

"You two know each other?" asked Liam.

"Yes my dear" answered his aunt. "What are you doing here?" she asked Caroline.

"I…I came to see your brother" she replied.

"Oh, I see. Liam can you go and tidy your room and then when you come down again you can open the presents I bought for you from Rome!"

"Presents? OK, I'm going."

"I believe we need to talk" said Rebekah.

"Me too."

They settled down in the living room and Caroline told Rebekah why she came.

"So if I've understood correctly, you came here to see my brother in his new life but you didn't actually expect to see him face to face, is that right?

"Yes that's it"

"And seeing as he saved your life, here you are!"

"Yep"

"But seriously, you really thought that he would be here playing house with Hayley?!"

"Well, I thought so!"

"That's where you're wrong; Nik hates Hayley almost as much as you do."

"I don't think so, I mean she is the mother of his child after all, and if he hated her then he wouldn't have slept with her."

"My brother is impulsive and does things without thinking about the consequences. He lost your trust in him by doing that didn't he?"

"Yes" answered Caroline sadly.

Liam came downstairs with about as much grace as an elephant and rushed to the women.

"I've finished! Aunt Bekah, the presents!

"Pl…?"

"Please?!"

"Please who?"

"Pretty please aunt Bekah, the most beautiful and kindest aunt in the whole entire universe!"

"They're in the foyer."

Liam ran to the foyer to get the presents and came back with a bag in each hand. His aunt really did spoil him, even more so when she returned from her travels. Luckily, his dad wasn't there otherwise he would have scolded his sister. He opened the first present and found a necklace made out of pearls similar to one that his dad had.

"Wow, it's like dads!" he said putting it around his neck.

"And that's why I knew you would like it!"

"Do you like it Caroline?"

"I do, you look beautiful with it Liam" she answered.

He opened the second present and found a child-sized suit by Dolce Gabbana.

"I feel like Uncle Elijah, auntie Bekah I don't like suits"

"I know, but you might get a chance to wear it later."

"I prefer a simple jeans and t-shirt."

"Eurgh, you're just like your father" she said sinking into the couch.

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment sweetie."

"For me it was"

Liam came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Aunt Bekah, I love you"

"I love you too Liam"

Caroline smiled at this. She never imagined Rebekah Mikaelson to care about someone other than herself. But then again they didn't really know each other.

"So, where are my brothers?"

"They left about 2 hours ago, trouble with werewolves" Caroline informed her.

"No change there then" complained Rebekah.

"Dad is the strongest and anyway, he's the alpha male so there's nothing to worry about" said Liam reassuring them.

The two women laughed at him being so confident in his father, but they also knew that Klaus would sort out the problem.

Later, the two men arrived home slightly exhausted from their battle. They took at blood bag from the kitchen and flopped down on the sofa too.

"Bekah!" said Klaus surprised to see her.

"Hey brother!"

"You never told us you were coming home" said Elijah taking her in his arms.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well you did! How was Rome?" asked Klaus.

"The same as it always is, absolutely magical!"

"Good! I hope you didn't leave too many broken hearts after you left" teased Klaus. He knew that his sister played with men.

"Yes, very funny Nik!"

"Oh calm down you two. You've only just got home and you're already starting!" complained Elijah.

"Dad and Aunt Bekah fight all the time but deep down they love each other really, don't worry" said Liam to Caroline.

Caroline laughed quietly, he was only 8 years old yet he already knew how to analyse people. Klaus who heard everything was touched that his son was reassuring Caroline. He seemed to like her.

"Hey dad, look at my necklace, Aunt Bekah gave it to me!"

"It's very nice and it suits you well."

"Yup, and did you see, it's like yours!"

"It is indeed. What else did your Aunt buy you?" he asked with suspicion.

"Nothing, that's it" lied Liam.

"Bekah?"

"Only the necklace Nik, I promise"

"Caroline?" he asked just to be sure.

"Euh, just the necklace."

"Still not able to lie I see love" he teased.

Caroline had never been able to lie, and that was something that would never change.

"Oh alright then, I bought him a suit. It's a Dolce Gabanna, it's beautiful he's perfect in it" admitted Rebekah.

"A suit! For what?!" he asked.

"That's what I asked her dad" said Liam.

Later on Klaus led Caroline to a spare room where she would stay. The room was just as big as those of Klaus and Liam with a double bed and an en-suite! Caroline noticed her things at the foot of the bed and looked at Klaus questioningly.

"I asked my hybrids to find your car so they could bring your things here" he answered.

"Oh thank you so much Klaus!"

"No problem love. Caroline, I would it if we could talk just you and me."

"About what?"

"Before I left earlier you made it clear to me that you blame yourself for my, err, thing with Hayley, am I right?"

"I, I don't know."

She sat down on the bed. She was embarrassed to admit her jealousy to him, to tell him that she felt betrayed, to admit to him that she had feelings for him.

"I hurt you Caroline, I know that. I truly am extremely sorry for everything."

"…"

"I want you to talk to me love, tell me what you felt when you found out what I had done."

"What good will it do though Klaus? What will it change?" she asked beginning to get annoyed.

"I want for us to start again and be on good terms. I want us to make things right between us. For me, before I left we were becoming friends, that's my point of view" he told me hesitantly.

"It was Stefan who told me about it" she began.

"How did you react?"

"I was… I felt…."

"Go on" he said taking her hand.

"I felt betrayed Klaus, I thought that I was important to you and after I learnt that you slept with her, a girl who I hate more than anything! I was hurt, humiliated. I've always been the second choice throughout my life whether it be with Damon, Matt, Tyler, even my dad. I never had the attention of others for the reasons that I wanted. But with you I felt like it was different and then I learnt that that wasn't the case."

She started crying and it broke Klaus' heart. What had he done? He had broken one of the few people who he cared about. He blamed himself for it.

"I promise you love that it wasn't my intention. You are much more important to me than Hayley was, or any other girl for that matter. I'm not good at admitting what I feel but I care about you Caroline and sleeping with Hayley was not planned. I can't say that I regret it because it brought me my son and I will never regret that. But I regret hurting you."

"When you gave Tyler back his freedom, that evening at graduation, you knew she was pregnant so why not tell me then?"

"I didn't want to lose you Caroline"

"It hurt me a lot to hear it from someone else and not from you"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You had just received your diploma, you were going to see Tyler again and I just wanted you to be happy."

"Anyway, that's in the past now and I shouldn't have reacted as I did. It's not like there was anything between us at the time."

"Although if that's how you reacted when you heard the news, then surely there was something between us that you just didn't want to admit to."

These words sawed into Caroline. 'He was right, I must have felt something for him hence my overreaction. Thinking about it, I was more upset about that than Tyler saying he would not be returning!' thought Caroline.

"I… I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, please leave me" she asked him.

"As you wish love, but think about what I said. Everything happens for a reason" he said leaving.

Caroline took a shower, she wanted to isolate herself from everything. She knew that Klaus was right and this scared her. She knew she definitely felt something for him. With all of these questions buzzing around her mind, she fell asleep.

Klaus isolated himself too, but in his studio, a glass of bourbon in hand. He was thinking about Caroline, he thought he had surely lost her. She had become distant and it was going to be more and more difficult to get her to admit to her feelings. Two knocks were heard on the door which interrupted his thoughts. His sister entered with a worried look on her face.

"Nik?"

"What do you want Bekah?"

"How did it go with Caroline?"

"Why do you care?"

"We spoke earlier, the two of us"

"What did she say to you?" he asked interested.

"You lost her trust in you when you slept with Hayley Nik; it's going to take time. Yes it has been 8 years but you have only just seen each other, which makes it fresh in her mind. She's going to need time."

"Did you know that she left Mystic Falls, that Tyler is no longer in her life. I thought…"

"Yes?" She encouraged him.

"Oh nothing just let it go!"

"No Nik, you were going to say that you thought there could be something between you two, right?"

"Yeah"

"It isn't dead you know. Overtime it'll work out, you'll see."

"Bekah. Look at her then look at me! How could someone like her want to be with someone like me? I don't deserve her."

"Don't say that! You were friends before, right?"

"For me she has always been more than that, but I don't know if I was a friend to her."

"Well sure you were. Listen, she helped you when Silas was in your head and you thought you were going to die, when she had dress trouble at prom, she came to you for help, and she invited you to her graduation ceremony. There's no doubt that she cares about you!"

"You're so sure of yourself" he laughed.

"Trust me, I know these things!"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Actually, it was Elena I didn't like. Also, it's not like we had the time to sit down and get to know each other better!"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Good now stop moping and get downstairs!"

"I'll follow in a minute Bekah"

"OK"

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Klaus finished his drink and went to get some drawings from his office, drawings of Caroline. Despite all these years, he had never been able to forget her and continued to draw her as often as he could. How did she manage to me him so? He didn't know, but he liked it. Protect her, cherish her, and amuse her, he cared for her as he had never cared for anyone except for his family. He wanted to regain her trust in him, to see her happy again and to be sure that they could have a relationship if she gave him the opportunity.

Thank you for reading! If you've spotted any errors in any of the chapters, please let me know. Reviews welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in ages. I've been busy with school blah blah blah...! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Night had fallen across New Orleans, Elijah and Klaus Rebekah was at the show. Liam was supposed to be in bed but he wasn't. He got up to see Caroline. He was worried about not seeing her downstairs with his dad, uncle and aunt. Quietly, he tip-toed to Caroline's room, he opened the door and saw Caroline asleep in the big bed. He didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to be with her and make sure she's alright. So he slipped into her bed beside her. Despite his quietness, he woke her up.

"Liam, is that you? Why are you here?"

"Sorry Caroline, but you didn't come back down after you dad brought you to your room and I wanted to see you."

"I was sleeping, what time is it?"

"10:15 p.m."

"Shouldn't you be in bed? She asked, amused.

"Well, technically I'm in bed!" he replied.

"Yes you are"

"Caroline, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course"

"Where's your mum?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my hometown?"

He nodded his head, to be honest; he hadn't forgotten a word that Caroline had spoken.

"Well, back home she's the sheriff."

"Like dad here when he controls the wolves!"

"Exactly, but with humans not wolves" she laughed.

"OK cool! What about your dad? Is he nice like mine?"

At these words, Caroline became sad; it had been a long time since she had spoken about her dad. She missed him a lot and without realising it she was full of tears – which Liam did not miss.

"Caroline why are you crying?" he asked.

"Sorry honey, it's just, my dad isn't here anymore."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone…he died."

"Like my mum, did you have time to know him before he died?"

"I did, but I didn't see him for a long time after my mum and dad got a divorce. I lived with my mum you see."

"What's a divorce?"

"Well, it's when two people who are married don't love each other anymore."

"Oh ok, but after that, your dad left you?"

"Euh, yes"

"So my dad could leave me?" he asked worried.

"Oh no Liam, don't think like that. Your dad loves you very much and he would never leave you. He will always be there for you."

"I hope so! So did your dad no longer love you?"

"Liam, we need to sleep now, ok. All that, it's complicated and I don't have answers to all of your questions."

"OK, can I stay and sleep here with you?"

"Of course you can but don't tell your father!"

"It's between you and me Caroline" he said smiling.

Liam already saw Caroline as a friend. He didn't know why but ever since he saw he in the forest he had a feeling about her. It was something powerful which could change everything. He liked her company and even though he was only 8 years old, he saw the change in behaviour of his dad when he was around her; it was like with no other woman.

"Caroline?"

"Sleep Liam" she replied, almost asleep.

"I just want to warn you of something."

"What?" she asked forcing herself to open her eyes.

"During the night, I sometimes turn into a wolf while I sleep, so don't be afraid ok?

"OK, thank you for warning me" she said, amused at this crazy situation.

"Good night" he said kissing her on the cheek.

And so they slept, just like a mother would do with her son after a nightmare.

The following morning Caroline woke up to a great mass of hair touching her arm, she opened her eyes and saw Liam in his wolf form . A small grey spotted cub was sleeping peacefully beside her. She started caressing him and she realised once again how special this child was, well with a father like Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, he couldn't be anything else. Liam gently awoke to the caresses of Caroline, he opened his deep blue eyes and stared at her. Before Caroline could mutter a single word Liam turned back into a human. It was indeed very impressive, no bones cracking, no pain, nothing. He simply changed shape like the "metamorphosis" that Klaus had told her about.

"Sorry, I can't control myself when I sleep!"

"It doesn't matter, I have seen many transformations but yours is unique!"

"Yep, Dad says I'm special!"

"He 's right."

The belly of the little boy growled loudly.

"Oh, I'm hungry, come on Caroline let's go get breakfast!" he said, getting up out of the bed.

"Wait Liam, I'm in my pyjamas!"

Caroline was just in some grey joggers and a pink tank top, she thought this wasn't appropriate when she was a guest.

"Stay like that it's fine, we all wear our pyjamas for good breakfast!"

"Oh well, in that case let's go" she said.

They left the room and Liam led to the way to the kitchen. Once there, she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. The kitchen was huge, just like the whole house, so was fridge.

"What do you normally eat in the morning?" he asked.

"Uh, well I usually drink a blood bag" she answered.

"OK I know where Dad keeps them"

He opened the fridge and jumped using his hybrid abilities to the top shelf where the blood bags were kept. He grabbed one and gave it to Caroline.

"Here!"

"Thank you!"

She started stirring her blood and Liam got himself a bowl of cereal with milk. They were eating in silence when the other hybrid arrived.

"Dad!"

"Good morning son" he said kissing him on his forehead.

Caroline looked at Klaus, he too wore joggers that hugged his muscular buttocks and a t-shirt that allowed his chest muscles to be seen. Dang, so beautiful! she thought.

"Hello Love" says Klaus and Caroline taking her out of her reverie.

"Aren't you giving Caroline a kiss too?" Liam asked.

Klaus approached Caroline and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek which made her blush.

"Good morning" she said in a small voice.

Klaus smiled at her and took in her very tight tank top, her hair was slightly messy but it was still beautiful. He finally settled and began eating with them. Shortly after Elijah came down in his impeccable three-piece suit .

"Hello to you all" he greeted them.

"Yeah, small detail Caroline, Uncle Elijah never comes down in his pyjamas!" Liam teased.

Caroline laughed and Klaus followed.

"Don't I have the right to be a distinguished young man?"

"Yeah you do uncle 'Lijah, but you could be more relaxed!"

"But I'm casually dressed at the moment!" he said slightly offended.

"Yeah right!" Klaus said.

"Anyway Niklaus, Marcel has planned a deal with the wolves and he wants to speak with the leader of the pack Daniel this afternoon."

"And what would this deal consist of?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"They would give us part of the city."

"Out of the question! All they have to do is stay in their forest, and believe me brother, if they have part of the city, they will want the whole bloody thing!"

"We're going to speak to Marcel about it this afternoon anyway."

Elijah went to plan with Marcel. Klaus wanted to take this morning to have a moment with Caroline. He wanted to get her back which meant he had to show her that he cared for her.

"Caroline I wondered if I could ask you something, seeing as you haven't yet visited the city, how do you fancy a little tour just you and me this morning?"

"Uh, yes why not!" she replied.

"Me too" Liam said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Liam, don't talk with your mouth full, it is Sunday and I haven't seen you do your homework!"

"Dad I don't need homework! School bores me!"

"I thought you liked history?"

"Well yeah when it's Uncle Elijah telling me about it, I mean, at least he was there!"

Caroline laughed, having a family that more than 1000 years old definitely has its advantages.

"That's not a good enough reason, it's important that you go to school and that also includes doing your homework. And then this afternoon I won't be here so I'll need someone to watch over Caroline and you can't take good care of her if you have to do your homework. Is it not better that you do it not this morning?"

"Yes! Then I can spend the afternoon with Caroline and Aunt Bekah!"

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They high-fived and Liam quickly finished his bowl of cereal and rushed upstairs. His goal: to do his pesky homework as soon as possible to be able to spend the afternoon with his new friend.

"He is so cute!" exclaimed Caroline.

"He is, yes!" Klaus agreed.

"You did a good job with him, he admires you so much you know."

"Thank you love!"

They stared at each other for a moment. Klaus rarely received compliments from others and had received few from Caroline in the past. Moreover, the fact that it was about his son pleased him even more.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see" he said with a wink of his eye.

"Well, I'll go and get dressed then!"

"OK, meet me down at the entrance of the house in half an hour?"

"Sure" she nodded.

She jumped down from her stool and went upstairs and Klaus could not help but admire her silky hair that fell cascading over her shoulders and he noticed that it was longer than before and that it suited her. He was thrilled that she accepted his offer, he wanted to meet and fulfil its promise to let her experience everything the world has to offer.

After half an hour Caroline joined Klaus at the entrance to the house as agreed. They walked towards Klaus' black 4x4. Being a perfect gentleman, he opened the passenger door and helped her in.

"Thank you!" she said, impressed by this gesture because nobody had even done it for her before.

Klaus realised this and was happy to be the only one who had done this for Caroline. It was a 'brownie' point for him. From his point of view Caroline was a princess who should be cherished. He drove towards the French Quarter of the city. They arrived shortly after and Klaus parked up. Caroline got out of the car after Klaus had opened the door for her and she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to the French Quarter love!"

Back at the house Liam was in his room and was doing his homework math he was good for a child his age he rarely asked for help, asking his uncle when he did.

"Knock knock!"

"Come in Aunt Bekah, I've nearly finished!"

"Oh you're doing your homework! You usually do it Sunday evenings!" she said astonished.

"Yeah but dad told me it would be better to do it this morning!"

"Why?"

"So that when Caroline comes back this afternoon I can be with her!"

"OK. You like a lot Caroline don't you?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, she's nice and pretty like you. She listens to me and I like being with her."

"Where has she gone?" asked Rebekah.

"Dad wanted to show her the city!"

"Oh I see" she said, knowing full well that her brother's seduction plan was in place.

"I'll let you finish your homework, if you need help just shout me."

"Aunt Bekah, I do the maths here!"he said.

"And?"

"You suck at maths!"

"You rascaI! I can do Key Stage 2 maths!"

"That's not what dad says!"

"Gnagagna dad dad dad! I'll tell him what I think of him later." she said annoyed.

"Don't be angry Aunt Bekah! I love you even if you are rubbish at maths."

"I love you too, now work!" she said, giving him a kiss on the head.

She left, leaving her nephew to concentrate.

Back at the French Quarter, Caroline and Klaus walked side by side. Caroline was admiring the architecture which was so different from what she saw back in Mystic Falls: The wrought iron balconies, brick buildings, gardens and fountains and the atmosphere that was present and everything that emanated from it. It was magic she had never seen before and it was all thanks to Klaus .

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's sublime. It's so different compared to home!"

"Yes, I know! Here, watch this."

He took her hand and took her to take a closer look a violinist who was playing on the pavement. His music was captivating . People left coins to applaude his outstanding work. Caroline said to herself that he had a gift, a gift for music just like Klaus had his own gift for painting and drawing. But her? She was just an ordinary girl, Klaus noticed her deep in thought.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she replied.

Klaus knew something was wrong but she didn't want to talk about it so he let it slide. After their walk, he took Caroline to a restaurant where French delicacies were served . They both had 'salade nicoise' and ate in silence until Caroline decided to speak.

"Liam goes to school then? I do not think you would've enrolled him, it's so uh ... human."

"Actually love, I wasn't going to but my brother convinced me that it would be better for him. Seeing as he born as a supernatural being, he needs to learn to distinguish between these two different worlds."

"Oh yes, I totally agree. Actually Klaus, thank you for all this"

"What?"

"For housing me, and showing me this world!"

"I told you Caroline, I'll take you wherever you want, there is no limit!"

"It seems so unreal!"

"This is real Caroline, you are here with me today, and I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed despite all these years!"

This confirmed for Caroline that Klaus still loved her but it was too early to confirm her feelings for him.

"Yes I know." she said.

Klaus understood that he needed to wait, he would wait a thousand year if necessary.

So how was that? Opinions? Let me know your thoughts! And thanks for sticking with me! :P


End file.
